A Second Chance
by Blue090899
Summary: Sometimes we want a second chance, but what if you got that chance? Billy Batson will get a second chance with his Mom. Will it be the best time of his life or will his second chance be a new nightmare. Deaged Billy, AU, Shazam Spoilers, OC, Age Regression
1. The Dream

**This is a rewrite of Second Chance which I wrote a few months ago and now I have a more thought out plot so this should go much better. **

I sat at our shared desk, reading the assigned pages of Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar ready to poke my eyes out. The English were hard to read, and Freddie and I have been working hard on homework for two hours straight. My brain's fried.

Reluctantly I turned the page and began reading. I made it through half the page before there was a soft knock on the door. I turned and saw my Foster dad, Victor smiling, "Time for bed, boys."

"Okay," I said, beginning to pack up my homework.

"Thanks, Victor," Freddie responded from his bottom bunk.

Victor nodded before telling us good night, and we told him the same.

"So you going first, or do you want me to?" Freddie asked me as he cleaned up his papers.

"I'll go I'm quicker anyway," I responded.

"Sure whatever," Freddie said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes before leaving the room and heading down the hall to the bathroom. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste before filling a cup of water. While brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the door, "You almost done in there?"

It was Mary as impatient as ever to use the bathroom before bed.

"Yeah, hang on," I mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste.

I quickly spit into the sink before rinsing out my mouth with water. Once done, I opened the door, finding Mary fiddling on her phone impatiently.

"All yours. Your highness," I said bowing to her.

Mary rolled her eyes at me before messing up my hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my boy band hair!" I expressed.

Mary smirked at my poke at her insult when I first got here. It's only been two weeks since moving in, but I feel like I've been here a lot longer, and I couldn't be happier. I have everything I ever wanted, a family.

Now I still wish that I could have lived with my Mom, but that's a pipe dream, and I need to move on and soon I will, but for now, I have Freddie and Mary and everyone else to help distract me from the one person I loved who gave up on me when I was still in pre-k.

"Haha, now get to bed, you and I have a lot of shopping to do before Christmas," Mary ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Billy."

"Goodnight, Mary."

I made it back to my room where Freddie had cleaned up our homework and was dressed in a pair of Superman pajamas lying down in his bed.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Freddie asked.

"I was talking with Mary," I explained as I began grabbing pajamas.

"Wait, is she in the bathroom?" Freddie asked urgently and with fear in his eyes.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Ugh, now I'm gonna have to wait twenty minutes to brush my teeth," Freddie said as he groaned while staring at the ceiling.

I loved Freddie, but he acted so immature sometimes, and honestly, it's funny.

I quickly changed into pajamas before climbing into the top bunk. I got all comfy before Freddie kicked my bed. I bent over, so I was looking at him upside down.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You forgot the lights," Freddie said as if it was apparent.

I rolled my eyes before climbing down and turning off the lights, as I climbed back up, Freddie thanked me.

I finally laid my head down on my pillow, thankful that I could finally sleep because my brain needed it. I told Freddie goodnight with him doing the same before shutting my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

I have a dream almost every night, and most of the time, it's about my Mom and living with her, or it's about me fighting some supervillain, but tonight's dream is the weirdest of them all.

I was in the rock of eternity, and standing in front of me was the wizard.

Well actually the wizard looked different, instead of red robes, he wore white robes but outside of his clothes, he looked identical to the older man who turned to dust right in front of me.

The wizard sat on his throne and was reading off a scroll before he noticed me.

"Ah, Billy Batson, you've finally arrived; I've been waiting for you for a long time," The wizard said, removing his glasses and eyeing me.

"You have?" I asked. I'm not sure what the wizard meant by that.

"Yes, you proved my brother correct in his faith in you as the earth's champion."

"Wait, you're his brother?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," He said as he walked down to me. "But that's not why you were called here."

"Okay, why am I here then?"

"You're here because you saved this world from self-destruction for the next 1000 years, and my brother asked me to grant your deepest wish," The wizard explained.

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yes, you know what your wish is, right?" He asked me.

I nodded as this wish instantly came to my mind, for my Mom to be a Mom. I want her to be there to care and take care of me.

"Okay, well, I won't waste your time. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, bursting with excitement.

"Okay, enjoy your rewards Billy Batson you've earned it," The wizard said before clapping his hands and making my world go black.

(Line Break)

When I woke, I was not in Freddie and I's bedroom. I wasn't sure where I was. The room looked small and appeared to be for a child. Baby blue walls surround me, and the bed I'm lying in has Batman sheets and a blanket.

I needed to find out where I am so I began to climb out of bed, but as I did this, I made a weird discovery. I wasn't in my body anymore, my body is a lot smaller and looked almost childlike. My hands are little, and the furniture around me seemed bigger than they should have been.

I began to panic and dashed to the mirror across the room. When I looked at my reflection, a boy no older than four stared at me. He had short brown hair and dressed in a pair of red footie pajamas.

I didn't understand how I'm suddenly four again and how I ended up in this bedroom.

Wait? The wizard!

He did this to me; he granted my wish to let my Mom finally be there to take care of me, but I didn't want to become a four-year-old to make that happen. I wanted to be a typical teenager. I needed to find him and fix this.

I thought that was just a dream, but apparently, that was real, and now I'm stuck in this body, but I have an idea on how to fix this.

And I know one superhero that can find this wizard and turn me back to the real me.

I ran over to the window and prepared myself to yell the word. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and thought about what I would do when I found this wizard.

"SHAZAM!" I yelled, ready for my transformation.

But I didn't change; I still stood there as a little kid. I tried again, but for the second time, nothing happened.

I didn't understand why are my powers are not working? If I can't transform, how am I supposed to get to the rock of eternity?

Being stuck in my thoughts distracted me from the door to the room opening. When I looked over and saw who came in, I was in shock. It was my Mom.


	2. Good Morning

My Mom had a gentle smile on her face and seemed different, then the last time I saw her. Last time she made me cry and seemed conflicted about me coming to her doorstep. Now she looked happy and reminded me of the way I pictured her in my mind for the longest time.

She came over to me with a worried look on her face I'm not sure if I had anything to do with it.

"Billy. Sweetheart, are you okay? Why were you screaming?" She asked softly.

I stared at her wide-eyed surprised she heard me, and I mean, what am I supposed to tell her that I'm trying to become a superhero. You know what? That's precisely what I'm going to do. It's what a little kid would say.

"Superhero," I muttered, hearing my new voice for the first time. It was high pitched and sounded adorable. I wouldn't say I liked it, and I definitely hated my new voice.

Mom looked surprised before quickly giving me a smile, "Well, let's not become superhero's right now. The neighbors are trying to sleep."

I felt terrible the way she said this as if I was in trouble, "Sorry."

"That's okay, sweetie, you didn't know," She explained.

She then picked me up and carried me back to my bed. She set me down in front of her as she sat down in the bed. My Mom began to undress me, and this I couldn't allow.

I shoved her hands away, gaining a weird look from her.

"Billy, what's wrong?" She asked.

_What's wrong? You're undressing me. That's what's wrong. _

I didn't say anything to her. Instead, I began to pull the zipper down so I could get out of the infantile pajamas.

"Oh, I see," She said, realizing I wanted to undress.

I continued to pull the zipper all the way down, letting me step out. When I stepped out, I noticed I had a weird pair of underwear on. I wasn't sure what you called them, but they felt thicker then an average pair would.

I also noticed the underwear felt wet. _Wait wet? _

I wanted to cry; I had wet myself overnight like a baby.

My Mom noticed my reaction and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, honey, that's why I put you in a pull-up last night."

This didn't make me feel any better; it did the opposite making some spare tears fall down my face. I'm clearly a baby if I'm wetting myself._ Why did the Wizard do this?_

My Mom didn't say anything else as she picked me up and carried me out of the room and into a different room in the apartment.

I realized we were in a small bathroom. I'm not sure why my Mom would bring me in here.

She set me down and began to pull down my pull-up. I wanted to die in embarrassment to my Mom, seeing me naked, but I'm too upset to stop her.

She asked me to step out. I obliged before she threw the used pull-up in the garbage. Next, she grabbed a package of baby wipes and began wiping me down. Again dying of embarrassment but to upset to argue.

It took her a few wipes, but once she was done, she turned on the water in the bathtub letting it fill up. I knew what was about to happen. She was going to make me take a bath.

I had to draw the line here; a bath wasn't an option. Baths are for babies, and I refuse to become one.

The tub had filled up, and my Mom was checking the temperature, once satisfied the tub was warm she turned to me. She began reaching for me, so I put my foot down.

"No bath," I told her.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're dirty, and you'll feel much better after."

Swiftly my Mom picked me up and put me in the tub, giving me no time to protest. I kicked and tried to wiggle free, but she was too strong and sat me in the water.

"No bath!" I whined.

"Billy, it's okay I'll be quick," She explained.

I realized I wasn't going to win, and I should just let her get the bath over with.

The water did feel nice on my cold skin, but I felt so childish. Babies take baths, not superheroes.

I let Mom get to work, she washed my whole body and my hair, making sure not to get suds in my eyes and was fast at cleaning me. So I didn't need to feel like a baby for super long.

When she finished, she scooped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a fluffy white towel carrying me back to the room I woke up in. She set me down on the bed before going over to a dresser off to the corner of the room.

This gave me time to fully observe the room. The bed was small, clearly meant for a child my size. There was a window with a fire escape behind it, and the ground looked tiny from it. Meaning we are in a tall building, most likely my Mom's apartment building. A small chest that looked like it belonged to a pirate sat in the corner, and finally, there was the dresser my Mom was at.

The walls were baby blue and had small firetruck wallpaper. I don't know if this is what my room looked like when I was little the first time that was so long ago.

I was so busy in my thoughts; I didn't realize my Mom had begun dressing me again, she had already slipped another pull-up on me. Now she was starting to unfold a grey long sleeve shirt.

I didn't know why she put me in another pull-up now that I'm awake. It made no sense.

"Mom? Wheres my underwear?" I asked innocently.

She took a deep breath before giving me a pitying smile, "You had an accident yesterday. Remember?"

I shook my head, no. I was a teenager yesterday, and of course, I didn't have an accident.

"Well, you did so we're going back to pull-ups for little while you just have to let Mommy know when you need to go potty and if you have no accidents, we can go back to big boy undies. Arms up," My Mom explained as she got the shirt unfolded.

I stuck my arms up despite being annoyed with my Mom that she was talking to me this way. How do kids deal with this?

She pulled the shirt on before helping me into a pair of jeans. Once both garments were on, she pulled out a red sweatshirt and put that on me.

"There we go all dressed and ready for the day," My Mom said excitedly before kissing me on the cheek. I squirmed at her contact, but it felt nice, nonetheless.

Maybe this version of my Mom is different than the one I found two weeks ago?

I stood up out of bed, happy to finally be dressed and out of my birthday suit. But once I stood up, I felt my stomach growl. I looked down before looking up at my Mom, who was laughing.

She heard my stomach growl and found it funny. I scowled at her, annoyed by this.

"Oh, stop it," She said playfully before picking me up, "I'll get you some breakfast, that we'll fix your belly."

As she did this, she tickled my stomach, creating a cute giggle come from me. I hated my laugh, but the touching moment my Mom was giving me made me happy. This is what I've always dreamed of.

She carried me out of the room and down the hall. As she walked, I saw some picture frames on the wall. The pictures were of my Mom and me. Some showed me as I am now, and others showed me even younger. My Mom looked happy, and I looked happy, but these pictures are lying, right? My Mom was never happy when we lived together, why would she be now?

The hallway opened up into a living room and kitchen area. My Mom sat me down at the kitchen table, but once I was seated, I felt a buckle go across my waist. When I looked down, I saw a seatbelt attached to a blue plastic seat.

I groaned at this sight, annoyed that I'm so short I need a booster seat just to eat breakfast.

Soon my Mom pulled out a bowl and filled it up with some chocolate and peanut butter cereal. Next, she put milk in it before setting the bowl down in front of me, along with a spoon.

I assumed the cereal was for me, but I wanted to make sure, so I looked up at my Mom, who was back working in the kitchen.

She saw me and gave me a warm smile, "Go ahead, Billy, I'll be right there."

I'm starving, so I gladly dug in practically devouring the cereal. While I was eating, my Mom sat down across from me, drinking coffee and looking on her phone.

When I finished, I had to grab my Mom's attention with her being enamored on her phone.

"I'm done," I said quietly.

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, you are. All full now?"

I nodded, hoping to be let out of this plastic prison.

She grabbed my dishes and put them in the sink along with her mug. I became annoyed that she left without unbuckling me. I felt trapped, and it was driving me crazy.

"Mom!" I whined.

She turned around with a worried expression, "Yes, Billy, what is it?"

"Want out," I said, motioning to the seat.

She shook her head and smiled as she came over and unlatched the seatbelt. I practically jumped out happy to be free.

"Okay, let's go brush her teeth, then we can go," My Mom said, urging me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The carnival, don't you remember. You've been talking about it all week," She explained.

I didn't want to go to the carnival. I have some awful memories there. My fight with Sivana and losing my Mom. And it would probably happen again, and then I'd be forced to go through foster care all over again.

I stopped walking and turned around to face my Mom, "Don't wanna," I said quietly.

My Mom became worried and kneeled down to my eye level, "What's wrong, Billy?"

"No, carnival, bad place," I said childishly.

"No, the carnival's fun, there's rides, games and lots of food." She insisted on placing a comforting hand on my back.

I shook my head again, insisting we don't go nothing good will happen if we go to the carnival.

My Mom became more worried and placed a hand on my forehead, "You're not warm," She said under her breath.

Quickly she picked me up and carried me over to the couch in the living room. She sat me on her lap and ran her hand down my back soothing me, "Billy, did you have a nightmare last night?"

_Not last night, but I have the nightmare of you leaving me almost every night since I found you a few weeks ago. _

I shook my head, no answering the question.

"Are you sure you've been so excited about the carnival, and now you don't want to go?" My Mom asked softly.

I nodded yes because that's the truth, and if this stops us from going, I'll do it.

She started thinking for a sec before a lightbulb went off in her head, "I know what's wrong. You think I'm going to leave you again."

_Wait. What? How did she know? _

I stared at her in shock, unable to respond.

"It's okay, sweetheart, that was a one-time thing you'll never be alone again. Mommy will always be here." She promised.

I had my doubts, but how could she know about that? It has to be magic, right?

We continued to the bathroom where Mom helped me brush my teeth, making sure I got every tooth. Afterward, she helped me put on my shoes and our winter coats. She also gave me a black beanie and gloves.

"Okay, we're ready to go I just have to grab my bag," She explained.

Only a few seconds later, Mom was back, and we were ready to leave. She promises it will be a day of fun, but I can't believe her.


	3. The Carnival

When we got out to my Mom's car, she opened the door to the backseat, and I was met with another embarrassing consequence of being little. A car seat.

The seat was in black padding and had the brand name of Graco. I mentally groaned at the sight of the seat, knowing I'd get to feel even more like a child. Without even asking my Mom scooped me up and set me down in the seat. Soon the restraints were in place, and I was surrounded by padding.

I've noticed my Mom likes to pick me up without asking, and it's getting annoying. Shouldn't you ask before picking someone up?

Despite being wrapped in a coat, hat, and gloves, I was still freezing. My Mom climbed in and turned around, seeing me shivering and chattering my teeth.

She turned back to me, "Car should warm up soon."

She noticed my discomfort as I shivered, "Here."

She placed a soft fleece blanket over me, making me feel warm and super comfy.

"Better?" She asked with a small smile.

"MmHm," I said, nodding.

She turned on the car and soon we were off. We passed skyscrapers and buildings decorated in Christmas cheer. Snow-covered, the sidewalk and people walked around wrapped in coats and mittens just as I was. But unlike them, I'm the size of a kid.

I hate this and wish I never agreed to the wizard's stupid wish, but I need to talk to him and make him change me back, so I can return to my normal teenage body and not this baby body that can't even use the toilet without mommy's help.

So busy with my thoughts, it seemed to be only a few minutes later when my Mom parked the car, and we were at the carnival. My Mom turned the car off, climbing out before opening my door and unbuckling me, then put me on the ground.

The air was cold, and my body's adjusting to the new cold temperature compared to the warmth of the car. I rubbed my hands together to warm up.

Mom shut the car door and pulled out her bag, swinging it over her shoulder before turning to me.

"Okay, Billy, remember there's going to be a lot of people in there, so I need you to hold my hand at all times I don't want to lose you," She explained.

I nodded in understanding, grabbing my Mom's hand.

"And if you need to go potty, you have to let me know," She added as we began walking.

I silently groaned at this instruction, annoyed she talked to me like a little kid who had potty troubles. I know she said I'm still learning, but I should be able to control myself. I have my fourteen-year-old mind still.

We headed for a green ticket booth that was decorated in Christmas lights and showed a list of prices for admission into the carnival based on age. I noticed that with being four, I was free where if I were still fourteen, I would have been considered an adult for pricing. _"That's one positive,"_ I thought.

When we got to the ticket booth, an older woman greeted us. "How many?"

"Two," My Mom answered, pulling her wallet out. The woman dug into a draw inside her booth, pulling out two pink tickets with smiley faces on them. She traded the tickets for my Mom's money before she turned her attention to me.

"And how old is this cute little guy?" She asked with a bright smile. I blushed at her comment before hiding behind my Mom's leg.

"Sorry, he's a little shy," My Mom apologized.

"It's okay all the kids are," The woman replied.

Next, my Mom pulled me out from behind her, so I was face to face with the woman again. "Billy, tell the nice lady how old you are."

"I'm...I'm four," I said, stumbling over my words. I realized how small and childish I sounded, which is what I hoped to avoid by hiding from the lady.

"Wow, you're turning into quite the big boy, aren't you?" She said. I blushed at her comment and thought if she only knew.

The woman continued smiling before reaching back into her drawer and pulling out a big tootsie pop. It was the cherry flavor which happened to be my favorite. I learned this when Freddie gave me some leftover Halloween candy. I was worried the candy might be bad since it was two months old, but it still tasted good.

"Well, Billy, since your such a big boy, why don't I give you a lollypop," She said, putting the lollypop through the window.

"Thank you," I said, blushing as I took the lollypop.

"Your welcome," The woman said. "Now you and your Mom better get going you have lots of fun ahead of you."

I blushed at her comment before my Mom thanked her.

When we walked in, I realized this is the same carnival my Mom left me all those years ago, and I had this sinking feeling the same thing would happen again, but my Mom said it wouldn't, so I had to try and believe her.

_"Billy Batson," The officer yelled into his radio. He turned to me, wrapping me in a blanket, "Don't worry, kid, they always come back."_

I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize my Mom was trying to talk to me. "So, what do you want to do first?"

I shook out of my daze and looked up at her, "What?"

She laughed, "I asked what do you want to do first?"

"Umm..." I mumbled as I scanned for something fun to do. I saw many booths with games and activities to do. There were some rides too, but they were mostly little kiddie rides, and I don't think I would enjoy those. I must have taken to long to decide, so my Mom had a suggestion.

"Why don't we play some of the games first?" She asked, pointing over to some of the booths.

"Uh... sure," I said.

We headed over to a group of booths that had classic carnival games. One booth was the water shooter game where you try to get to the top before everyone else, another game was throwing balls into a stack of bottles hoping to knock them over, but the one my Mom kept dragging me towards didn't look like much fun.

This booth was were you pooped balloons using darts, and of course, they haven't changed their prizes because the most significant award was still a giant tiger. "Why don't we play this one? It looks like fun?" My Mom asked gleefully.

I froze in my tracks as I saw the darts, the balloons, the Tigers, and those stupid black compass's. I wanted to scream. This felt like a sick joke.

"Yeah... sure," I thought. I gave her a slight fake smile and followed her to the booth. I didn't want to play, but she looked so happy for some reason, and I didn't want to ruin it.

An older man with a Hitler styled mustache operated the booth. When we got closer, he gave us a kind smile and seemed very welcoming. "Hello, do you want to play, Maam?"

"Yes, can we both play?" Mom asked. She picked me up and set me on the counter.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be ten-years-old to play," He apologized. My Mom seemed disappointed as was I. I mean being this small had a lot of downsides and adults being worried you would hurt yourself with everything was annoying.

"Aww, that's too bad, but I'm sure Billy still wants the Tiger, so I'll play," Mom said, giving me a frown. Truthfully I wanted the Tiger. I always thought it looked cool even when I fought Sivana here. I hope my Mom is more of a pro now than when we were here the first time ten years ago.

"Going for the Tiger are you. Well, I'll let you know you have to hit three ballons in a row to win the Tiger, and no one has ever done that in the fairs 20-year history," The man proclaimed, oozing confidence.

I knew my Mom wasn't perfect back then, but something felt different. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with this weird morning with her acting like I always dreamed about, but I couldn't stop myself from cheering her on. "You can do it, Mom. I know you can." I cheered.

She was surprised at my outburst and turned to me, "Aww, thanks, Billy, that was cute."

I didn't like being called cute, but her touch of affection was comforting and caused me to blush.

She paid the man before he gave her three darts. The darts had different colored handles, with one being blue, one red, and one yellow. She picked up the blue one and aimed.

POP!

She hit a green balloon in the middle of the board. I clapped excitedly, happy to see she popped one. She smiled at me before picking up the yellow dart.

"There's one-two more to go," The man said.

POP!

She hit a pink balloon right next to the green balloon. The man looked like he was starting to sweat, and I was overwhelmed with excitement because we were one ballon away from getting that Tiger.

"Let's go, Mom! Let's go, Mom! One more!" I cheered.

"You'll never get the last one," The man said, not sounding so confident. I snickered at this happy to see that defiance from earlier disappear.

Mom picked up the final dart, the red one. I had to tap my feet against the counter to contain how excited I was. After all these years, I was getting that Tiger. She lined up the shot and fired.

I felt as if the dart was moving in slow motion as it glided through the air. I closed my eyes and held my breath as it came down, scared of where it would land.

POP!

The third white balloon popped, creating a row of pooped ballons showing my Mom was a pro at this. "Yes!" She and I screamed together. The man yelled, "No!" and looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

Mom scooped me up into a hug allowing me to feel the warmth that you only felt from a mother's touch. Somehow she had this new power that she didn't have before.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled as she put me down.

"Your welcome, I knew this would make you happy," She said, kissing me on my brow.

The man reluctantly pulled down a tiger and handed it to my Mom, who then gave it to me. The Tiger was a sherbert orange with the black stripes reminding me of Eugene's thick glasses. The plush smelled so good and new and felt almost as soft as the fleece blanket from the car, if not smoother.

I'm not sure why I'm so happy about getting a little plush Tiger. Maybe it's because of what happened last time I was here or because my Mom tried so hard to get it for me. Nonetheless, I couldn't be happier.

Mom thanked the man who grudgingly waved us goodbye upset that we took his Tiger. I laughed at this.

After the booth, we decided to go on a few rides they had set up. Most of them were kiddie rides, so I went on by myself, and I thought I would hate them, but instead, I had fun.

They had a ride where you rode a little plane that went about a foot off the ground, and then you had little cars you could drive on a small track I enjoyed that one too. I knew that I was truthfully fourteen, and I shouldn't enjoy this, but for some reason, I did.

After I got off one of the rides, Mom pulled me aside so we could sit on a bench.

"So, are you having fun?" She asked.

"Yes, tons," I replied, beaming.

"See, I told you we would have fun and that there was nothing to worry about," She explained. I knew she was right, but after everything I've gone through, I had my doubts.

I still gripped my Tiger and made sure to hold him tight, afraid I might lose him. After waiting for him so long, I wasn't going to lose him.

We were sitting there taking a break when I heard my stomach grumble, and it must have been loud because she heard it too.

"Someone must be hungry?" She commented. I blushed at her comment as I put my hands over my stomach, hoping to muffle the noise. It didn't work.

She laughed at this before getting up, "Well, mister, I think we need to get you some food before you cause an earthquake."

I felt embarrassed at her comment, especially when she called me mister, but I quickly nodded and took her hand.

We stopped at a small Hot Dog stand and ordered some food, so I got a Hot Dog while she got a Pretzel. While we sat and ate, I thought about today's events.

I woke up this morning as a little kid again in my Mom's apartment, and my Mom didn't seem concerned that I was there as if I always been there. This bothered me because it just didn't seem right. And what if this was some sick trick being played on me or a twisted nightmare that I wouldn't wake up from.

When I finished my food I went to go throw the trash away, as I got up I left the Tiger on the table knowing I would be back in a minute and my Mom was right there she would watch it. But when I came back, my Tiger wasn't on the table, but instead in the arms of a stranger.

This stranger held my Tiger as he talked to my Mom, and she was smiling. I sprinted over, making sure everything was okay and that my Tiger was safe. As I got closer, I got a look at the stranger. He was a man. He had a well-trimmed goatee and a sharp haircut that made him look rich like that Bruce Wayne that I saw on tv that one time. He was dressed in slacks and an expensive winter coat.

Mom was talking and smiling at him when she noticed me. "Oh, there are you are."

I ran over to my Mom, letting her scoop me up and put me in her lap.

The man looked at me and saw the glare I gave him. He had my Tiger, and I didn't like it, plus something seemed off about this guy. "Hi, little guy," He said softly, kneeling to my eye level, "I think this is yours."

He put the Tiger out for me, so I grabbed it and turned away from the strange man resting my head into my Mom's shoulder.

The man seemed nice, but yet he still reminded me of some foster Dad's I've had before, but these dads weren't like Victor.

"Billy?" My Mom said, pulling me off her shoulder so she could see my face. "What do you say to the nice man for saving your Tiger?"

I didn't want to thank this guy, but the look my Mom meant business, so I gave in. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Your welcome buddy," He said with a smirk.

He then turned back to Mom, "Well, I have to get going, but can I call you?

My Mom hesitated at first thinking over the question, "Sure, that would be fine."

The man smiled before walking away, I watched him as long as I could, but with me being so short that wasn't for very long.

"Who was that?" I abruptly asked.

"A nice man who found your Tiger when it fell off the table," She explained.

"Oh," I said quietly. "But why is he going to call you?"

My Mom sighed, "Because he wants to be friends."

I knew what my Mom meant, but she didn't want to tell me, so I dropped it.

"Time to get up, I have to throw my trash away, and then we need to head home," Mom instructed as she started to get up. I scooted off her lap and grabbed her hand. She threw her trash away before I felt a ting in my bladder. It was strong a lot stronger then I was ready for, and before I could react, I felt warmth spread across my front.

I wanted to cry how could a wish be this? This is torture almost as bad as being abanded by your mother and being stuck in foster care for ten years.

My Mom noticed my new mood and came down to my level, looking in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Billy?" She asked sweetly.

I couldn't express myself in an adult way, so I began crying. She immediately picked me up and put me in her lap, putting one arm around my body and the other on my bottom.

She paused for a second and then started walking away from the trashcan. I didn't pay attention until I realized where we were. She had taken me to the bathroom and began undressing me, proving she knew about my accident. I'm still a teary and snotty mess, unable to process what is happening.

How could I do something so babyish? This isn't fair! I never asked for this!

Mom quickly got me out of my wet pants and pull-up before rapidly changing me into a new pair of both. At this point, I've started to calm down to where I'm only sniffling.

"There you go, sweetheart, all better," My Mom said, smiling, helping me get my shoes back on. "But, this is why you need to tell me when you have to go potty."

I wanted to protest that I didn't get the chance, but the words were trapped in my mouth. So instead, I nodded my understanding.

"Good now, let's go home, a certain someone is missing their nap," She said, tickling my stomach, making me little out a girly laugh.

As we walked back to the car, I thought about my Mom and what she did today. She took care of me and helped me with a very shameful act and importantly didn't leave me like she did last time.

Maybe she's different, and maybe I should be here cause this is always what I wished for.


End file.
